


Angel of Death

by strawnilla



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Death, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buddyfight Week #2 [Mythology]: Yota meets the angel of Death, and he thinks general stereotype is very wrong about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Death

**Author's Note:**

> this work is personally my most favourite. i love it a lot, so much more than any other fanfic i've ever written. it means a lot to me. the fact that i got some fanart for it isn't helping, it makes me want to cry;;;
> 
> [you can check out those fanarts [here](http://strawnilla.co.vu/post/138089279857/happy-belated-birthday-to-the-friendly-tasugao) and [here!](http://strawnilla.co.vu/post/138091636087/the-second-one-im-so-glad-you-like-it-you) thank you so much to whoever drew them ;w; youre always in my heart now]

When Yota wakes up and sees a boy with feathered wings the colour of coal standing at the end of his hospital bed, he wonders whether or not he’s still dreaming.

“W-Whoa, you have wings?!” he exclaims as he sits up, mostly in surprise, with a little wonder slithered in.

The other boy, sky blue hair and ruby red eyes, leather jacket over a white shirt and dark blue jeans, looks marginally impressed despite his seemingly melancholic expression. “So you can see me.”

“See you?” Yota tilts his head at this. Is he _not_ supposed to see the boy with red eyes and dark wings?

The winged boy nods his head. “I’ll get to the point then, Yota Mikado.” His red eyes skim over the IV that leads to Yota’s arm and the heart monitor he’s attached to and other things. “Your time has come.”

Oh.

That explains how the boy got into his hospital room and knew his name.

“So you’re... a shinigami?” Yota asks tentatively, feeling the coldness wash over him. Is this really how death is supposed to go?

The other boy raises his eyebrows at that, though there’s still that serene feel to his expression. “Shinigami... I suppose you’re not exactly wrong. Though in the past, I was more known by the name of Thanatos.”

Yota’s eyes widen at that. “You mean like the Greek myth? Ah, but clearly you’re not a myth, huh...”

“Death has never been a myth.” The boy starts with closed eyes, his wings rustling slightly. “It has always been the only thing that is certain in this world.”

Yota feels his mood drop even further. He forces a chuckle as he scratches the back of his head. “You... You’re quite the wet blanket, huh...”

The boy looks at him, his face still in that expression between serenity and nonchalance, that screams of his life on Earth for thousands of years looking over the people who are to meet death next. Yota flinches but decides to steel his resolve. He’s still alive so far, might as well push his luck.

“A lot of people must have asked you for this already, but...” Yota grips the sheets over his legs. He can feel the boy’s gaze on him sharpening. Yota swallows. “I’d really appreciate it if you held it off until the day after tomorrow.”

“Many have tried to cheat death before, child. ”

_Oh, right, the ‘boy’ is like thousands of years old, huh._

The winged spirit continued. “And all of them have failed and faced worse fates. I advise you against this.”

Yota decides to look at the other directly in his ruby red eyes. “My little brother’s birthday is tomorrow.” He tries to force a smile but it falters. “He really wants to celebrate with me. What kind of older brother would I be if I were to miss it?”

The deity is silent, his expression turned stern the moment Yota brought up the topic of delaying his death. But he’s not going to back down. He’s not going to let Gao down.

“And besides,” Yota continues, “I’m not going anywhere.”

The other's eyes doesn’t leave him, seemingly determined that he was going to take Yota’s life today. The notion that Thanatos or whatever he’s called now wouldn’t even consider his plea sends another chill down his spine.

The door slides open and Yota jumps.

Young Gao rushes in, loud and laughing as he always is with their mother trailing behind him, and it takes Yota a moment to realize there were tears in his eyes. He quickly wipes them away before his little brother or anybody notices.

“Gao! Mom! Good to see you!” he says with a grin aimed at them, noticing from the corner of his eye that the winged boy has spread out his wings and moved to one corner of the room.

Yota’s first thought was, _They’re beautiful wings._

His mother asks him questions after that, his little brother talks about his day, and he responds to them as he always would—with a bright smile and a warm laugh.

The boy with dark wings vanishes in the middle of it all, maybe to take the life of another person in another town. Yota expects him to come back when night falls and his family is back home, but he doesn’t.

Yota supposes that’s a good thing. But left with his thoughts, he realizes how terrible it could have been if his mom and little brother had to walk in on his cold lifeless body. He takes in deep breaths to calm himself down.

The next day comes, and he still fears that the boy would come back any minute. But he doesn’t. His family drops in with cake and party hats, he gives Gao his birthday present accompanied with a joke, and everything was just as Yota hoped it’d be.

He sleeps slightly better that night.

It’s déjà vu when he wakes up and finds the winged boy on the other side of the room.

Yota smiles bright at him and waves. “Good morning... Thanatos!”

The boy presses his lips into a thin line. “Nobody calls me that anymore.” He takes a step closer to Yota’s bed. “So you didn’t run away.”

“They don’t? That’s a shame, it’s a pretty name.” Yota lowers his hand to his lap. “And why would I? I’ve celebrated Gao’s birthday yesterday. I have no regrets anymore.”

“I see.”

“And besides, you should’ve seen Gao’s face yesterday! He was super cute, that little rascal. He can’t beat Hanako though, she’s the ultimate cutie.”

Yota must be seeing things, because he thinks there’s a faint glimmer of a smile on the other’s face.

“I did. I saw them. I was here yesterday, for a moment. I don’t think you realized.”

“Oh, you were?” Yota blinks. He thinks he _would_ notice if anyone with striking blue hair and large wings dropped in suddenly, but he _could_ have gotten carried away with the mood yesterday.

“Your family really loves you.” The other says, taking a few steps closer to stand beside Yota’s bed. “Know that they are going to miss you greatly.”

Yota sends him a content smile. “I do.”

“Your siblings will live long and happy lives.” The boy reaches a hand out towards Yota’s face. Yota can see the wings clearly now, how there are bits and pieces of light reflecting from the feathers. He feels a sense of relief in his chest at the other’s revelation. “Really? That’s great!”

Just before the boy’s hand touches his forehead, Yota hears the last words he’ll ever listen to. “And my name now is Tasuku. Tasuku Ryuenji.”

The world fades to black as Yota feels something gently pull him away.

_That’s a pretty name too._


End file.
